24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mikali
Status In episode 9, Jack tells the president that all of dubaku's men were killed during the assault. I know the unknown status here is in case he was the store cashier, but presumably Jack's blow to the head killed him (i know this goes against hollywood rules but it does happen). Or perhaps he was hit by the gunfire that was aimed towards the doorway during the firefight (he was knocked out just by the doorway). I say that Mikali should have deceased status--Acer4666 (talk) 13:35, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :But all those possibilities would be speculation, and as such, not compliant with the policies. I really don't see a problem with leaving the status as "Unknown". Thief12 (talk) 20:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::No no, Jack and Renee confirm that 6 of dubaku's men, that is, all of them, died in during the assault on the building. The store cashier was one of dubaku's men - therefore, he must have been killed. No speculation. We don't know the exact nature of the death, so yes I was offering some speculations on how that ocurred, just to show that it was possible, I'm not saying we take any of my suggestions as what actually happened. The possibilities can go in the BGIN. But no speculation is being used to say that Mikali was killed - it's straight from Jack & Renee's mouths.--Acer4666 (talk) 21:50, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::When and how was his name mentioned? I don't remember. Thief12 (talk) 23:05, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Elemu says he needs to cauterize henry taylor's finger, and Dubaku says "Mikali has a blowtorch". So he is definitely one of dubaku's men in the basement--Acer4666 (talk) 23:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ok, then I might be inclined to agree. But still, how many men do we see sitting in the basement couch? Does Jack and/or Renee say "6 men"? What if Mikali left before Jack and Renee came in? Thief12 (talk) 23:31, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::There were six men there - Elemu, the store cashier, Austin Priester's character, Eugene Collier's character, Erik Betts's character, and another guy I haven't identified. 5 were seen shot by Renee/Jack, and the store cashier was hit over the head with Jack's metal gun at the top of the stairs where people were shooting at. In the following episode Renee says 6 men were killed. No-one else was seen, and Dubaku left by himself--Acer4666 (talk) 23:55, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Additionally, the reason Jack was saying that everyone was dead was to illustrate that he had no leads to go on. If the store cashier was still alive, he would've been interrogated--Acer4666 (talk) 23:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well, let's change the status to "Deceased". Thief12 (talk) 00:13, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Awesome, will do!--Acer4666 (talk) 11:38, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Nice work Acer. Love this kind of thing. 16:33, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Looking back at this, I think the dialogue has enough to imply that Mikali is in fact the name of the previously unnamed henchman since a store clerk is likely to only have information pertaining to the store and based on previous observations here.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:36, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Which dialogue implies this? (please quote the line of dialogue you mean)--Acer4666 (talk) 22:52, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :::The dialogue above recited by you: "Elemu says he needs to cauterize henry taylor's finger, and Dubaku says "Mikali has a blowtorch". So he is definitely one of dubaku's men in the basement."--Gunman6 (talk) 22:58, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think we should find out which stunt performer who portrayed him. That might help a little. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:07, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::If stunt performer Erik Betts can be asked, he might possibly know who played the unidentified performer but there's never a guarantee since they might not have had a character sheet/name given to them on the day of filming or on the same day as that episode containing that line. I remember when I asked David Kilde and despite identifying Carrick O'Quinn, he didn't recall any names they were called by the Forbes character on the day of filming. I'm not saying it would hurt to try but am saying that it might still be iffy.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:15, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::When I said "the basement" I was referring to the whole building. The line of dialogue does not exclude the store clerk at all - he easily could have been the owner of a blowtorch that Dubaku's men used.--Acer4666 (talk) 16:53, August 16, 2015 (UTC)